T00001
Credit: Ominous213 It was a typical Monday, school had just finished, and I was walking home with my friends. We were all 15 or 14, I was generally quiet with them, mainly because I had no idea what they were on about most of the time. The main subjects were funny things that happened in school, what they were going to do that night, and just weird things that happened in there weekend. Not something I can relate to, I never did much in my weekends, I was in what could be the most boring class in the whole school, nothing interesting or funny ever happened, and I very rarely went out with friends. They just seem to act so much differently outside of school, I was always the first person to be made fun of, if I said something stupid people would laugh at me, but not if anyone else did. I just felt out of place with them. I hung out with them because they were the only people who spoke to me, and that’s saying a lot because some days I can go through the whole day only having the teachers talk to me. But today was different, for once people had actually been talking to me, asking how I was and if I wanted to go do something outside of school. I don’t know what suddenly made people realize I existed, but I wasn’t going to complain. After about 15 minutes of walking, the first people started to enter their homes, and after 30 minutes it was just me and 2 other people, Tom and Pete. I had gotten to know them the best, so I felt comfortable talking to them. It was then that a very thick fog formed, it happened so quickly though, almost unnatural. It eventually got to the point where we could only about 5 feet in front of us. I decided to call my mum to tell her I was going to be home late because of the fog. I was shocked as she replied “But its sunny outside, where are you”? I was about to tell her but my phone stopped working, this was very odd, I recharged the batteries this morning and barely used the damn thing during school. I told my friends what happened, they were both puzzled to how it was sunny only 10 minutes away but not here. We waited for about 20 minutes, the fog was only getting thicker, even to the point where we couldn’t see our hands. I tried to turn my phone on again, it wouldn’t, in my anger I through it as hard as I could, a big mistake. I had managed to smash someone’s window doing so. I told my friends to run as fast as they could, we soon found out this was much easier said than done. Seconds pasted before I managed to trip over something, I told them to wait for me but they kept running, they probably didn’t here me. It started getting dark, it was winter, so explainable, but still odd. It was only 4pm though. I didn’t question it though, but I wondered why. I waited for what felt like hours, but looking at my watch, which had a little light on it so I could see, it was only 4:30. But the fog was drastically falling, so I decided to start walking again. Then something occurred to me, ever since the fog started, no people had walked past us, no cars had driven by, and no street lights had been turned on. I started to feel a chill run down my spine as I continued walking, the fog was almost gone go I could see where I was going now. I had a strange feeling, that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw, what appeared to be a man, a very tall man, with long slim limbs, he seemed to be wearing a suit. What I found weird was the he wasn’t moving, he just stood there, watching me. I thought nothing of it and turned right. But I still had a feeling that I was being watched, I turned and saw the same man, closer than before. I picked up the pace, I turned to see if he was still following me, he was much closer this time, but then I stopped as I realized something, a sight that will scar me for as long as I live. It was his face, well, his lack of face I should say. He had no facial features, I could have screamed but for my own good I didn’t, I ran, as fast as I could home. Every time I turned around, he was there, closer than before, my heart began to race. I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. I eventually made it home, finally. But at the end of the street, he was there. I never saw him move, he always managed to get where he was without me seeing him, I jumped as I heard a knock on my window, it was my mum. I turned and waved, but when I looked back, he was gone. I couldn’t see him anywhere, I went into my house and told my mum what had happened. She just thought I was seeing things, I was very frustrated that she wouldn’t believe me, but I let it go, maybe I was seeing things. After all, how could he see me without any eyes, or a face. The next day things were normal, I went to school only to find, that Tom and Pete weren’t there. My mind bought me back to that moment, when the fog started, when I smashed that persons window with my phone, then I realized that I lost it. I didn’t tell my mum or dad about my phone. I would just say I lost it, I would still be in trouble, but it would go down one hell of a lot better than saying I threw it through someone’s window. I started to worry about Tom and Pete though, did they make it home safely? Let alone at all, no, I wasn’t going to scare myself like that. There just ill I managed to tell myself. The rest of the week went by normally, no strange or paranormal events happened, the absence of Tom and Pete for the whole week was strange, especially as what happened on Monday, I couldn’t stop worrying about them though. On Friday they still weren’t in school, it wasn’t the first time they had skipped a week of school, but why only come in on Monday? These thoughts troubled me until school finished, then another of my friends, Joe, asked me if I wanted to go camping tomorrow night, I said I would be delighted to go, and asked who was going, he said “Me, you, Dan, Tom, Alex and Pete”. I knew all of them so that would make things much easier. At the end of the day I went home and told my mum what was happening, she said it was fine as long as we stick together. I had a weird dream that night, I kept seeing that man who stalked me home on Monday, only in places I had been to but not seem him, but as I kept seeming places, I realized he had been there, the images in my head were like photographs, but each and every one of them contained the man in the suit. The next morning I woke up and remembered that tonight was when I go camping, I was so exited, I immediately started packing before I had had breakfast or got dressed. I was to meet Joe at his house at 6pm, where his dad would drive everyone to the woods, and we would set everything up, and he would leave us there for the weekend. The day couldn’t have passed any slower, I was doing everything I could to occupy myself, but nothing seemed to appealing. I managed to get through the day, bored as ever until it was around 5:30, it took about 20 minutes to get to Joe’s house. When I got there I saw that everyone was there, except for Tom and Pete. I asked where they were and everyone said they hadn’t heard from them. We waited an hour for them, constantly trying to call them, but we got no answer from either of them. So we decided to leave without them, perhaps they were going to meet us there I said to lighten the mood, maybe they will surprise us. Joe said that neither of them new where the camp place was, and he wasn’t to familiar with them either. This was a place where none of us had gone before, except Joe who had been with his dad to make sure it was ok to stay there. When we got there it was already pitch black, Joe’s dad got out some torches from his car so we could see where we were walking. We set up 2 tents so there would be enough for everyone. Joe’s dad then started his car, and drove back home. We were all very excited for the night, we light a fire and started telling scary stories, they all creeped us out, but seemed all to fake to be really scary. It then occurred to me to tell them what happened on Monday, I didn’t say it happened to me though, I simply referred myself to “the boy”. This left everyone speechless, nobody knew what to say, Joe asked if it was true, I said it was just a story. Dan remarked how real it sounded though. Alex just said nothing, he just sat there with no expression. Joe then told me he had heard something like that before, something he had seem on the internet. I told him its nothing real, it was now 11pm, we were all pretty tired and worn out. So we decided to call it a night and went to our tents, I was with Alex, and Joe was with Dan. Alex asked me were did I hear that story, I said I don’t really remember, it just came to me while we were at the campfire. We both went to sleep then, at around 2am, we heard a scream come from Dan, but not from inside the tent. We all woke up and look around to find him, we got the torches and couldn’t see anything, we followed his screaming, which after a minute was silenced, I told everyone maybe he is just pranking us. We kept running, and managed to split up, it was a pretty dense forest, and was almost like a maze. I was on my own, no idea where I was, trying desperately to look for my friends. I felt something dripping on my head, I looked up, and nearly passed out from sheer terror, it was Tom’s corpse, impaled on a tree branch. I screamed, as load as I had ever done before, as I turned around looking for Dan, Joe and Alex I heard another scream, this time it was Alex, and like Dan he was silenced, this was no joke. I was in a real life place, with a murderer, I managed to keep that thought in my head, when I tripped over something, I looked back, and saw it was Pete, his neck was broken, he had been sliced open and had his guts removed. I vomited right there on the spot and once again screamed, I made it back to the camp. I didn’t know what to do, both Tom and Pete were dead, and I'm pretty sure me Dan and Joe are next. I kept running around trying to find them, but when I turned around, my heart skipped a beat. It was the tall man with a suit, who I had seen on Monday. I looked above him to see both Dan and Alex impaled on tree branches. I ran, as fast as I could, but I could feel myself getting weaker, as if my life was being drained away from me. I collapsed to the floor, and the last thing I saw, was the man in a suit, standing over me, staring straight back at me, then darkness. Category:T Category:Old Additions